


IT 2019 smuts

by beep-beep liz (zoomer_liz)



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoomer_liz/pseuds/beep-beep%20liz
Summary: smuts from IT 2017 and 19





	IT 2019 smuts

**Author's Note:**

> requests can be sent to   
zoomer.lizabeta@gmail.com

today richie headed over to y/ns house in search of one thing. sex. he was incredibly horny from lack of intrest in touching himself, why you may ask? whenever he thought of yn it would be a quick one stroke and he'd be finished, but obviously no one likes that. riding on his bike, he had to stop himself from grinding against the bike seat,

it was unbearable how horny he was, it was almost a burning hot sensation.

richie pushed his glasses back onto his nose bridge, being careful not to push them to high. as the boy approached y/ns house,

he rode up the gravel side way, practically jumping off his bike and sprinting to the back of her house, climbing up the ladder that led to her window

he knocked on it loudly, gazing into the girls room. she was sitting at her vanity reading when she heard it, whipping her head around, her hair bounced earning a smile from richie.

y/n ran up to the window to open it, she was very exited to see him, as she hadnt in a few days, richie always skipped school.

as soon as the window was open enough for him to crawl through, he basically jumped on her, attacking her with kisses all over.

sucking on her lips, he tasted the bittersweet taste of her strawberry chapstick mixed with the marborol light she had just smoked.

his chapped, plump lips against her soft ones were enough for y/n, who tasted richie and came up with the following

_menthol and cinnimon altoids. _

her eyes rolled back as the intoxicating taste over come her, richie was down working on her neck and chest.

y/n was so caught up in the taste of him, she hadnt realized her shirt and pants were off.

she looked down at richie, who was tugging on the band of her panties, 

she took his glasses off and gazed into his eyes

beautful and not magnified like normal, chocolatey brown matching his hair.

she batted her eyelashes earning a happy stare from richie who quickly turned dark and ripped her undies off, earning a gasp from y/n.

t o b e 

c o n t i n u e d

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed it!


End file.
